


be mine? (KaneHide)

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 6 days of KaneHide smut, 6 different stories that end in porn, A lot more kinks but I will add them on their specific story summaries, Aftercare, Alpha Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did a lot of research to make the porn sound believable and not too cringe, Dirty Talk, Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hair-pulling, Have a very KaneHide valentines day, Human Kaneki Ken, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im virgin how do I write smut, Kaneki Tops idc, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, Lingerie, M/M, Ohhh yeahhhhh, Omega Nagachika Hideyoshi, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Took me all of January to write these, Touka and Yoriko appear to help the plot, You gotta love bottom Hide tho, alternative universes, please enjoy my failed attempts to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Here I have a small collection of stories (6 to be exact) of porn between my favorite gays, Kaneki and Hide! All six stories are different and do not follow a story line, so please remember to read the summary of each chapter to know the different AU's etc.February 9 2020- February 14 2020Updated everyday for convenience, Happy early Valentines Day!
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	1. i. good for you

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: After a bloody yet successful raid at the CCG base, Hide has internal doubts about himself, but Kaneki won't let him mope in sadness for long.
> 
> Shiro! Kaneki x Ghoul! Hide
> 
> Enjoy!

Two silhouette figures could be seen moving rapidly in the streets of Tokyo, making swift moves around the corners of the many dark alleyways in the area. Their movements were quick and swift, and if you looked close enough you could see the shadowing of tentacle-like figures seemingly protruding from their backs. 

The two moved like this for about thirty minutes, escaping their scene and making it to the new destination.

The figures made it into what seemed like a safe house, which it was. They stumbled into the living room of the home-like estate, their figures finally coming into view. Both of them were male, masks sporting their faces.

On the white haired male was a mask that resembled a smiley face and an eyepatch, the blonde male sporting a red mask that resembled a Hannya demon. Their outfits were similar, both men wearing all black in a way to hide their shapes.

The blonde male seemingly collapsed from exhaustion, sliding down against the wall and throwing his mask off in the process. The silver haired male rushed to his side almost immediately, placing his hand on the others in a caring gesture.

“Hide, are you alright? What's wrong are you hurt-”

“No, I'm okay. Just a little sleepy now.” came the hoarse reply from the light colored man, Nagachika Hideyoshi or ‘Hide’ as he liked to be called. His brown eyes were raw and wet with tears that had yet to flow. The other obviously didn’t buy into horrible lie, as he finally slipped the mask off of his face as well, his pale features and silver hooded eyes looking directly into the honey brown ones. 

“You're lying.” was the simple and flat response. 

“You would know right? Just leave me be. I'm going.. I'm going to lay down.” Hide then stood and left toward the back of the safe house, leaving his mask behind. The white haired male, named Kaneki Ken, could've sworn that he saw the blue flash of Hide’s singular kagune, a bikaku type, but couldn't be sure if it was real or his mind messing with him once more.

Sighing Kaneki stood up himself, pacing in the room with his hands folded behind his head, trying to recall the events that happened only moments earlier.

Kaneki and Hide, along with many other ghoul rebels and Aogiri Tree members had made a successful attack at the CCG Headquarters. It was indeed victorious under Kaneki’s lead, but there were many casualties of ghoul lives that were almost equivalent to the CCG members killed. 

Kaneki noted that some of the ghouls killed were people Hide had considered ‘friends’ instead of simple associates that fought alongside each other. Kaneki released a deep breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding and his arms fell from their place on his head.

Of course Hide would feel some type of way, after all the ghoul was more delicate and more in touch with his emotions than most. Kaneki, only a half ghoul, always wondered how he was less empathetic than Hide despite being born into the world as a human. Though it annoyed the white haired man to no end, the way Hide was loving and compassionate to others drew him in. 

Kaneki had much respect for his friend turned lover, and wouldn't hesitate to lay his life on the line to protect the blonde that had shown him kindness even when it was fairly clear he was a sinner.

Kaneki also knew that Hide was probably blaming himself for the deaths of their fallen comrades in arms. It was a very bad habit that Kaneki had already overcome, but Hide on the other hand still felt the need to pay debts for things that weren’t his fault half the time. 

Turning on his heels, Kaneki went towards the back of the home as Hide did. He was going to attempt to cheer up his lover and hopefully help stop the negative thoughts Kaneki knew were plaguing the others heart, mind, and soul.

# # # # # #

Kaneki made it to the the single bedroom in the house were just as expected, he found Hide.

The sunflower haired man had already stripped out of his fighting clothes, and now was wearing a plain white short sleeve that hung slightly loose on around his lean frame and black sweat pants that seemed a bit too big for his size. Hide was laying on his back with his knees bent, and he had placed a pillow on his face, as if he was attempting to make his presence on the bed unknown.

Kaneki, attempting to be as light hearted as he could, flopped on the other side of the bed where Hide layed. He landed on the bed with an audible grunt, and slowly moved the pillow from atop Hide’s face. Kaneki smiled at Hide’s visible annoyance at the movement.

“Why are you here?” 

“I don’t know, why are you here?” was Kaneki’s snarky reply. His grin widened when he saw Hide produce a smile of his own, punching Kaneki lightly in the arm.

“You should already know why I'm here, Kaneki.”

“Do I though? Enlighten me please, I’m all of a sudden illiterate.”

They had a stare off for about ten minutes after that before Hide gave in. Kaneki, pleased with himself for convincing the usually stubborn Hide to talk about his feelings, listened carefully. They had even turned to face each other now, Kaneki running fingers through the shoulder length golden locks.

“I just really hate how things went today, even if we technically won or whatever.. I wish that we could have helped all of the others who died.. Or even laid them to rest properly.. It’s not fair..I hate that I'm so useless y’know? It just really sucks.”

They locked eyes once more, and Kaneki decided that it was his job to convince him otherwise. The white haired man placed a light kiss on Hide’s forehead before deciding to voice his own opinion.

“I don’t think you're useless.”

“You're just saying that.”

“Am I,” Kaneki then pushed himself upwards, changing both of their positions so now he was on top of Hide, his arms holding him steady. Hide hidn’t protest, and instead lazily wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s neck.

“Or am I telling the truth and you just don’t want to listen? Because I think,” He nipped at the blondes neck earning a low purr in response. “Your fucking amazing. I also think you did the best you could, and that’s what the fallen wanted from you.” 

He kissed Hide once more but this time on the lips, then moving to pepper kisses and light nips around Hide’s neck and collar bones. Kaneki could tell Hide was getting into the mood, as his arms tightened slightly and his breathing had become shallow and ragged, obviously trying not to let out any strangled moans from the caring treatment.

“Your friends would be so proud of you for what you did. You just don’t understand how amazing you are.” Kaneki then made a more suggestive action, pausing to suck at the sensitive areas of Hide’s neck. 

“Y-your just being sweet to me.. I feel like this is going to lead somewhere..”

“Maybe it should, just let me take care of you for a bit.” 

After that, Hide hushed and didn’t say anything else. The blonde did spread his legs a bit more open however to give Kaneki more access, and his fingers brushed through the snowy locks of his lover. Despite being a ghoul, Hide enjoyed the attempted marks that Kaneki made on his body.

The silver eyed ghoul then moved his head, capturing Hide’s own mouth in a passionate kiss. He couldn’t help but moan into the blondes mouth, muttering phrases that would make anyone lose control of their hormones.

“Hide, your so beautiful.”

“You taste so sweet in my mouth right now.”

“Your mine.”

But now they were both hard, Kaneki even pushing to tease by nudging the bulge in the blondes sweatpants gently with his knee. Kaneki eventually pulled back from their tongue-fucking session above, and pulled back to look at Hide’s face completely. The others tanned cheeks were tinted a rosy shade of pink, and his pupils were dilated. His mouth even hung open slightly, drool from the kiss trailing down his chin.

Kaneki was satisfied, and decided to pull off his shirt now, along with helping Hide take off his own. Now they were both shirtless, and Kaneki was wondering what his next move should be. He decided to tease Hide instead for the time being.

“You done downing yourself now or should I keep it going? Because you look really good right now.”

Hide scoffed at him, and caught Kaneki by surprise when he reached down and gently squeezed the bulge in Kaneki’s own pants. 

“Your plan worked asshole, now you going to fuck me or not? Or at least let me cum, you did make me like this, after all. You caused the problem, you should totally help me fix it.”

Kaneki didn’t hesitate pulling the blondes already loose sweat pants down and past his ankles, discarding them by tossing them somewhere on the floor. As expected Hide was only wearing his underwear, and his dick was twitching from inside the fabric. Kaneki ran a smooth finger down the blondes swollen member, feeling the tip flow with precum and make a stain through the fabric.

“Your really hard down there, I wonder why.”

“Don’t fuck with me, you already know your the only person that can make me feel like this.”

Kaneki noticed Hide’s tone of voice had become velvety and desperate, his thighs trembling with anticipation and the need to be touched. 

Touched by Kaneki, only by Kaneki.

Dipping his head low the white haired male shifted his position. He was now laying on his stomach in between Hide’s legs, his hands hooked under the blondes trembling thighs to hold them open and steady. Then using his teeth, Kaneki pulled the underwear concealing his prize down, leaving them looped around a single thigh.

Hide’s dick, finally released from confinement stood proudly. The tip was red and seeping with precum, wanting and begging to be touched.

“Kaneki please!” was the outcry that pushed Kaneki over the edge. He started by giving a swipe down the whole shaft with his tongue before moving his attention to the tip. He swirled his tongue over the top of the head, cleaning the tip free of runny precum.

Hide was a mess now, strangled moans and cries pooling from his throat. His legs were trembling, and probably would have been in the way if it weren't for Kaneki’s strong grip on his thighs holding him. His hands moved to grip at the sheets of the bed and then moved to Kaneki’s hair, gripping and tugging at the locks of hair.

With the way Hide was acting, Kaneki decided he could continue further. He did this by suddenly taking the red and swollen member all the way into his mouth, not gaggin even once. While the blondes dick was in his mouth, he enclosed his mouth to suck for a short while then releasing it. 

This was sending Hide over the edge, his moans becoming more high pitch and feminine like, his hands gripping Kaneki’s hair to the point his knuckles were turning white. Kaneki repeated this action for a good five minutes before the all too familiar feeling of cum pooling into his mouth came.

He swallowed it of course, enjoying the tangy, savory taste of his lover.

Hide’s dick left his mouth with a pop, and he unhooked his arms from Hide’s thighs. Kaneki finally sat up, watching Hide recover from his orgasm, while attempting to ignore the pain from his own bottoms. The blondes legs were shaking, and his pupils were extremely dilated. 

Kaneki was pleased with his work.

“Was it good?”

“Hnn..Fuck..Y-yeah i’m good now..hnn.. What ‘bout you?”

“I can hold off, this was about you today. Dont worry about it.”

Kaneki watched as Hide struggled to sit up, but succeeded, and crawled up to him. The blonde settled himself on Kaneki’s lap, his asshole was set on top of the bulge in Kaneki’s pants. Instinctively, Kaneki settled his hands on Hide’s hips. The blonde placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, and he was still trembling as he tried to speak.

“Don’t be so selfless hnn… You can cum too.”

Hide then embraced Kaneki in a deep and slow kiss, slowly moving his soft and delicate hand inside the others pants and underwear. Kaneki was groaning inside of Hide’s mouth, rubbing circles on the blondes left asscheek with his thumb. 

Hide was moving his hand slowly for now, giving slow and gentle strokes to Kaneki’s hard and swollen cock. He noticed that everytime he brushed his thumb on the swollen mushroom head that his white haired lover would shiver and gasp in his mouth, and the hand rubbing his left asscheek would suddenly tighten. 

He then broke the kiss for a second and removed his hand from the pants, then placing his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them to form a thick coating of saliva on his fingers. After that though he returned his hand, and resumed their mouth-fucking session with their tongues. His hand had faster pumps and he was jerking Kaneki off now, making sure to pay close attention to the slit at the tip, as it seemed the most for Kaneki.

Kaneki was the one that broke the kiss this time, going to kiss on Hide’s neck while he reached closer and closer to his orgasm.

“F-fuck your goinna make me cum too fast.. God I love you.”

Hide took the praise happily, and continued to jerk off his boyfriend, taking notice how Kaneki’s body was crumpling on him. 

“S-shit Hide I.. I’m cumming..hnn!”

Hide suddenly stopped his jerky movements when he felt Kaneki’s warm sticky cum pool in his hand. When Kaneki finished his release, Hide didn’t hesitate to lick the coating off of his fingers. It had a sweet and syrupy taste, and he cleaned his fingers with his tongue eagerly.

“Mmmm, did it feel good?”

Kaneki didn’t respond, but instead nodded his head and pushed the covers of the bed back. 

“Tired?”

“Yeah, I’ll clean up in the morning.. Let's cuddle right now.”

Hide didn’t hesitate to do Kaneki’s request and they were under the covers of the bed almost instantly, Kaneki wrapping his arms around Hide’s waist in a protective yet loving manner. 

“Kaneki, thank you.”

“For what? Giving you head?”

“No stupid! Just.. Nevermind. Go to bed.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

After that, Kaneki quickly drifted to sleep. Hide stayed up longer, resting his head on Kaneki’s chest, eventually falling asleep as well.

He was so lucky to have a man that would remind him of his self worth.


	2. ii. makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hanging out with Touka and Yoriko at the mall, Hide decides to take their idea on trying new things to catch Kaneki's attention, and it works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hmm I need an idea-  
> My brain: Hide in fishnets.  
> Me: Why though-  
> My brain: You just gotta

Hide had stumbled into the door of his shared apartment with a slight crash, dropping various shopping bags on the floor in the process. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he picked up the bags and settled them on the couch. 

His roommate and boyfriend since their senior year of highschool, Kaneki Ken, was not in the house at the time. 

Most people wouldn’t believe that Kaneki and Hide were friends, let alone lovers due to the obvious difference in personalities, but it was in fact a legitimate romantic relationship. Kaneki, was rather shy and not too outspoken on his thoughts. He preferred to read for his spare time, or even drawing out scenes from the many disturbing and graphic novels he read. 

Hide, on the other hand, was well known in their small community of Tokyo. He enjoyed making new friends and trying new things, especially learning lyrics to the music of English language to be more specific.

How did they fall in love while being so different? Nobody knows. 

Hide says it's because “opposites attract”, meanwhile Kaneki believes it's simply destiny. After all, Hide was the first person to ever actually try to get to know the ravenette on a deep level.

On this particular day, Hide had gone to work at his job at a local flower shop just down the street. After that he met up with Kosaka Yoriko and Touka Kirishima, two of his fairly good friends that he met through Kaneki himself. The two women were also in a relationship, as well as Touka being one of Kaneki’s co-workers at the coffee shop he worked at, Anteiku. 

Admittingly, at first Touka and Hide had a rocky relationship and didn’t get along as well as they did now. But after having more conversation and Yoriko’s immediate approval of having Hide around, they became closer. Now Touka even considered him a brother, which filled Hide’s heart with warmth everytime she said it.

Today the trio went to the mall, talking about their day and so forth. Their conversation however turned to each other's relationships, Yoriko adding inappropriate comments along the way. During that time, Touka had mentioned that Kaneki looked more miserable than usual around the workplace, and jokingly made a suggestion about Hide giving him a ‘good time’ to cheer him up. 

Oh how Hide wished he never talked about it with the girls, because soon after they dragged him into sexual parts of the mall, basically buying half of the back section at Spencer’s and giving them to Hide as a ‘gift’.

“Have fun Hide, don’t forget to wear the fishnets!”

“Remember to use protection blondie, we don’t need you magically getting pregnant!”

And that was the end of their time shopping together, Yoriko and Touka going back to Anteiku to probably pester Kaneki or something of the sort.

Now here Hide was, sitting on the damn couch with these bags. The blonde sighed, before digging into the bags and pulling out plenty of.. Sexual products that brought heat to his face. Truthfully he understood what most of the items were made for, but we weren't sure how to use them. 

Maybe Kaneki knew how to use them?

“I miss my innocent boyfriend,” he thought out loud to himself.

Kaneki probably didn’t know what these things were, and probably wouldn’t want to try and use them. It’s true that they had sex quite often (Kaneki suprisingly being a top) but Hide wasn’t sure how much Kaneki thought of things sexually. His boyfriend wasn’t very outspoken, and Hide wouldn’t be surprised to find out if the ravenette of topic had some major fetishes.

But even if he did, Hide wouldn’t know.

Sighing once more, Hide stood up from the couch and grabbed all of the bags off the floor. He found himself moving towards the bedroom, with an idea in mind.

Why not just try and experiment with the things he had got from the mall today? He refused to throw away anything without using them at least once!

Settling on the bed, he opened the first bag that was full of clothes. 

It was time to try something new.

# # # # # 

Kaneki walked alongside the sidewalk with a kick in his step. 

He was on his way home from Anteiku, having a fairly decent day for his standards. He worked alongside Nishiki today since his usual work partner Touka, had claimed that she had plans to go to the mall with her girlfriend and someone else. He wouldn’t question it out loud, but he did notice a devious smile on her face once she said who she was going with.

He had gotten a few tips that day as well, as well as the manager allowing Kaneki to get the weekend off to do whatever he wanted.

What was he going to do you may ask?

He was going to take his lovely boyfriend on a date of course! 

The ravenette tightened the grip on his shoulder bag once he thought of Hide, beautiful and sympathetic Hide. He loved the blonde with all of his heart, and was willing to do many things if it meant to keep Hide at his side. Even though there were some things that he would never tell Hide, such as the new fascination with rope.. And paddles..

But of course he wouldn’t tell Hide, because that is way too embarrassing.

Coming to his senses, Kaneki realized that he had made it to the front door of his apartment. Using his key he let himself inside the shared home. 

“Hide? I'm home.” he called out, but didn’t get a reply. Slowly Kaneki set down his work bag on the floor, getting naturally nervous by not getting a reply indicating that Hide was home. He knew the bubbly blonde couldn’t have been far. 

Maybe he was trying to pop out and scare him again?

“Hide if you're here please dont scare me again, I don’t want to have a heart attack today. Thank you!” he decided to voice out once again. That was when he heard shuffling close to the bedroom. 

Walking with a stomp, he walked to the back and opened the bedroom door rather aggressively.

“Hide I swear to god you-” 

But he didn’t get to finish complaining, because the lost blonde he was looking for was standing in front of him. He paused and made eye contact with Hide, who smiled at him, as if he knew he had not only scared Kaneki but also made him visibly flustered.

Hide was wearing a rather short, mid thigh length white skirt with black fishnets underneath, that hugged his thighs and legs tightly. The shirt was a rather loose fit yellow halter top sailor uniform shirt, one that reminded Kaneki of the traditional high school uniforms throughout the country. Hide’s shoulder length blonde hair was put into a half and half style, with the top being in a loose ponytail. 

Hide’s full lips even seemed even more pink than usual.

Kaneki wondered if it was lip gloss.

“Welcome home Kaneki, how was work? Did it go well?”  
Hide’s voice cut Kaneki out of his sexually frustrated thoughts, the blonde in turn standing up and walking up to Kaneki near the bedroom door.

Hide looked really good in that damn skirt.

“Before I answer how my day was, what exactly are you doing?” Kaneki decided to answer with instead, his face turning visibly darker from embarrassment. He could have sworn he heard Hide snicker at him.

“What does it look like? I got a makeover from Touka and Yoriko today, we went to the mall and stuff.”

Damn that Touka, always up to something! Yoriko too, she wasn't as innocent as she seemed!

“You look like a girl!”

“Am I a pretty girl?”

Kaneki paused at Hide’s snarky attitude. But was Hide a ‘pretty girl’? 

Most definitely.

Kaneki sighed, moving to close the door of the bedroom and going to sit down on the bed. Hide followed, looming over him instead of sitting however.

“You look beautiful.” he mumbled, in which Hide smiled in return. The ravenette flinched when he felt Hide shift his weight on his lap, straddling him with arms wrapped around Kaneki’s neck. 

Instinctively, Kaneki allowed his hands to sit on his lovers waist. He snorted at the sudden sexual gestures Hide had acted out.

“Is that skirt making you feel some type of way now?” he questioned

“Maybe,” the blonde suddenly grinded his hips against his lovers junk. “Maybe not.”

Kaneki, trying his hardest not to get sucked into Hide’s fantasy, attempted to close his legs a bit more. This didn’t stop the lusty blonde though, it seemed to stimulate him. Suddenly Kaneki was being french kissed, which he slowly submitted to.

They stopped when Hide pulled away, a small strand of saliva coming off of his lips. 

“Want to fuck?”

“Hide!” 

“What? Would you rather me ask,” the blonde continued with his hand becoming entangled in coal black locks. “Or would you rather me tease you until you eventually just pound me into the mattress? I mean, I personally like asking better. It makes me feel like a good boy.”

They had a small staring contest before Kaneki gave in, starting by moving his shaky pale hands underneath Hide’s skirt. He then moved his mouth to latch onto his lovers neck, starting a fast pace of licking and sucking. 

Hide’s grip in Kaneki’s hair tightened, and he let out heavy breaths a light moans as the ravenette found the sweet spot on his neck

“I don’t know why you act so nice… w-when we both know your secretly a sadist.” Hide moaned out quietly, as one hard suck to his sweet spot sent him over the edge. Both men were equally hard now, and both were anticipating to feel one another's bodies. 

Suddenly, there was an audible ripping noise, which turned out to be the fishnets that Hide were wearing. Kaneki had used a single hand to rip the thin fabric, also sliding the thin underwear his lover was wearing, swirling his index finger on the outer ring of Hide’s slightly wet pucker. Hide shivered when he heard Kaneki speak for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“I love punishing you.. But let's not act like you dislike it.. Now since you started this,” the raven then bucked his hips upward, even removing Hide’s hand from his own hair and placing it his throbbing bulge.

“You can take it out.. And you can be in control… You wanted to fuck right? Here's your chance.”

Shivering from the sudden authority in Kaneki’s voice, Hide lifted his hips, and worked his hands in freeing his lovers cock from confinement. Once his prize was in sight, Hide let saliva drip out of his mouth and onto the tip of the rather large mushroom head, before using his hand to smear it all over Kaneki’s length. 

Throwing his head back, Hide slowly glided his hips down onto his lovers member, letting out strangled moans and curses as the all too familiar burning sensation filled the lower half of his body. As he did this Kaneki had used one hand to slowly pump Hide’s own swollen dick at a medium pace, while also beginning to slur praises into Hide’s ear.

“F-Fuck, its just like the first time we did it. Warm..hnn..and still as tight as ever.” Kaneki groaned when Hide started moving a slow pace, but eventually moving into a quick paced rhythm. Hide was more vocal because of this, small shrieks and moans filling both of their ears like a tune. 

“Fuck fuck fuck- I’m gonna cum, im gonna fill you up like I did the other day. H-Hide I’m-” Kaneki didn’t get the chance to continue his heat filled words of encouragement, because as if on cue he felt the familiar shudder of himself cumming, Hide’s eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as it happened. Not even thirty seconds later, sticky fluid filled Kaneki’s hand, signaling Hide came as well.

Kaneki had to grab onto Hide, pulling the blonde into a more comfortable position onto his lap, as he was still getting over his own orgasm. Kaneki placed light kissed on the flushed face, trying to be as gentle as possible. 

Hide eventually snapped out of it, moving to remove Kaneki’s slowly softening from inside of him. Kaneki decided to make things easier, and went to move Hide off of his lap and onto the bed gently, fixing his own pants and grabbing tissues while the blonde caught his breath on his bed. 

After a while Kaneki found the soft tissues and went to lay next to his lover, using the tissues he got to wipe off the cum from under Hide’s skirt that was coating his thighs, while also wiping the cum from his own hands. 

“Thank you.” was the quiet shaky answer that Kaneki heard from Hide’s lips. In return Kaneki pecked the other on the cheek, snuggling closer to the blonde.

“Your welcome. But I have a question..” 

“Hm?”

“What made you do the whole dress up thing?” he asked, wrapping an arm around Hide’s waist, which the other quickly snuggled into Kaneki’s chest.

“A little birdie told me you were having a rough week, that’s all.”

Kaneki simply nodded, before he finally realized that it was more than likely that Hide went with Touka and Yoriko to the mall today.

He would have to remind himself to thank them both later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two was a success! I enjoyed writing this one a lot, because I can see Hide as a very cute girl. Then Kaneki thinks that his interest in bondage isn't noticeable, I got my eye on him though.. This makes me want to write fem-slash now, cute adventures with Touka and Yoriko or just a gender bent KaneHide fic because the thought of fem Hide is just soo <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this mini story! Tell me your thoughts in the comments, they motivate me alot c: until tomorrow folks!


	3. iii. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hide has his first heat, Kaneki feels obligated to help his best friend turned crush through the tough process. After talking to his good friend and fellow alpha Touka, he goes to lend a hand.
> 
> And a knot or two.
> 
> Omegaverse AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some things to remember about my specific Omegaverse rules that will help you understand a bit better, and if you don't know what the Omegaverse is then just know its an AU where males can get pregnant ^^ For more information on the Omegaverse I would search the web though, I cant explain it that well in my own words lol
> 
> Here's some tips for the Omegaverse I have in mind:  
> \- Both Alpha males and females have a penis and a knot, but Alpha females have a retractable member that only really comes out when aroused  
> \- A heat only lasts up to 3-8 days, but can last longer and be more painful if left unattended to for too long
> 
> And yeah, that's kind of it for this short story. Enjoy!

Kaneki sat at the small coffee table, his friend and co-worker, Touka, moved in the kitchen pouring their cups of coffee.

The young alpha sighed with anticipation, watching as the female alpha of the two came and sat down, placing Kaneki’s own cup of coffee in front of him. Touka smoothed down her skirt, sitting down across from her friend. She spoke first, but not before downing half of her own coffee first.

“So,” she began. “You said you needed my advice right? Spill it loser I don’t have all day.”

Kaneki nodded, before taking small sips of his own coffee. He was more embarrassed than nervous, but he really needed his questions answered. After all this is what alphas do right?

It was totally not embarrassing to ask others for advice, even if its stupid.

“Okay so I have a problem,” he muttered, his tone of voice more meek in tone. Touka nodded as if urging him to continue.

“So you know how Hide is.. Is an omega right?”

She paused at the mention of the enthusiastic blonde omega, her lips forming into a smirk. Kaneki could have sworn his face was turning from white to red now, but he continued nonetheless.

“So recently I think-”

“Is this you asking me kindly tips on how to get laid?”

Kaneki choked on his coffee. “N-No! Why would you say something like that!”

“Dont play me like im stupid. You already know why I would say something like that.”

And truth be told, she was right. Kaneki knew that Touka had found out on his romantic feelings for his childhood friend, but it was rather difficult for him to express it. Plenty of people already had mistaken the alpha and the omega as a couple, but Kaneki always felt sad when it happened.

It reminded him that he was a useless alpha, and Hide would eventually find someone good enough to mate with and marry, having beautiful pups together and living happily ever after.

Kaneki decided not to get too into his feelings right now, knowing that Touka would just tell him to ‘man up’ and to stop ‘getting his boxers in a bunch’. So he just continued, ignoring the snickers and smirks the female was giving him.

“A-anyways like I was saying, you know how Hide is an omega right? I think he’s getting close to him uh.. Time of the month.. And I need your help..”

“What do his ovaries and hormones have to do with me? Claim him before it’s too late, what are you doing sitting in my face for!” she said, as if Kaneki was the stupidest person she had ever regretted talking to.

“You don’t get it! This is his first heat im pretty sure, and I don’t know how I can show my support. I’m lost Touka, help me out here!” he groaned, before finishing his coffee and letting his head hit the table, with an audible thunk from the impact. He heard Touka take a deep ragged breath, before slamming her palm on the table. This made Kaneki pick up his head, embarrassment taking over his body.

“Alright lover boy,” she began. “I think I get what your saying when you need ‘advice’, but answer this first. How do you know that this is the sun’s first heat? I'm just curious.”

“..We tell eachother everything. He told me when he was showing symptoms.”

“Shocker,” she snorted, before continuing her questioning. “Okay, so first heat huh? Well my best advice is to bring him things he likes and stuff, or give him stuff to add to his nest maybe.. It all really depends on the omega Kaneki, you have to be specific with me here.”

Kaneki thought about it, and those two things seemed like the perfect things to start with. After all, if he were an omega he would personally love getting snacks and new nesting items for this particular feeling.

“Im glad your helping your buddy, but you do realize you're probably gonna be giving up more than comfort items and food, right?” Touka said matter-of-factly, interrupting Kaneki’s thoughts.

“More than that? What else can I give, I’m broke!”

“Well,” she mused in return. “You also have a dick. You might as well confess and get the right away before you make it all awkward, and ruin all chances of getting laid.”

Kaneki choked on his spit.

“Touka! No!”

“Did I lie though? That's how I got with Yoriko ironically. Not the same way because we were dating before, but you get it right? Be bold, this is your chance!”

“But,” he began. “I doubt Hide even likes me, why would he like me anyways? He could do so much better than me and-” 

He would have continued his flow of insecurities if the female bonked him on the head with her coffee cup. 

“Ouch,That hurt!”

“Good,” she huffed out, sounding like a parent now. “It was meant to hurt you dumbass! What makes you think that your not a good alpha huh? Have I taught you nothing?”

“But-”

“No buts! You may be stupid, and look like a coconut, but your a good guy! Not everyone wants some strong and powerful alpha, your more in touch with your emotions and that's perfectly fine. Your a good man, and definitely Hide’s speed. Plus, I'm positive Hide likes you too. Your just so naive that you don’t realize it.” she scolded, her scent even changing to make Kaneki feel at ease.

He continued to listen, his confidence boosting.

“You guys are meant for each other! Now, what are you going to do when you see your mans today?”

“Tell him how I feel.. And show him who's boss.” Kaneki said, giving Touka a high five as he stood up, preparing to accomplish his mission.

“That's right, and don’t come back until you’ve gotten laid! Remember to come back with juicy details too.” she said, as Kaneki left out the door, nodding in agreement as he left out of the door.

Touka looked at the door for a second, before sighing and shaking her head with a loose smile forming on her lips.

“Next time he comes in here with this bullshit i’m charging him a fee.”

After that she picked up her own cell phone, looking to call her own lover. 

She couldn’t wait to hang out with Yoriko today.

# # # # #

Kaneki walked to Hide’s apartment with a jump in his step, excited to see his friend and possible new lover. 

He had stopped by his apartment to grab one of the hoodies Kaneki wore the most, scenting it more by wearing it on the way to Hide’s apartment. He also had stopped by the store, buying a sandwich from the deli and a strawberry milk to fit the meal. Of course this was all for Hideyoshi, his precious friend.

Kaneki had always known since they were children that Hide would be presented as an omega. His friend was always so empathetic for others' , always wanting to try and help people even if it meant a bad outcome for himself. After all, Hide was the very first person to ever make an attempt to show Kaneki any kindness, or be friendly at all to him.

And he was grateful for it.

But that didn't mean Kaneki was surprised he himself was presented as an alpha, unlike a beta like he expected. Hide had been happy to hear Kaneki’s news, claiming that he knew Kaneki ‘had it in him’. But even though he was kind Hide had been treated slightly differently after being presented, since male omegas were more prone to stereotypes and bullying.

But Kaneki always took up for Hide if needed, even if he got beat up afterwards.

Kaneki kicked a small pebble as he made it to Hide’s door, his thoughts coming to an end. He had made it there so fast, it was incredible.

He guessed that thinking about people you loved had that effect on you.

His eyes widened slightly as he breathed, picking up on the sweet scent that Hide was passing out. The blondes scent had always been sweet, normally something in the mixture of honey and mother nature. But this time he smelled like a candy factory, and if his scent was managing to come all the way outside it was a problem.

Kaneki opened the door with ease, having already texted Hide on him coming over, the beautiful omega telling him that the door was unlocked and that he was waiting for his arrival.

He closed the door behind him quickly, locking the door behind him. The meek alpha knew his face was heating up, most likely by the aroma of Hide’s heat twisted scent. He tried not to let his inner instincts take over him, feeling the sudden urge to hurry and claim his best friend so that nobody else had the chance to do it.

“Hide? I'm here now, I brought you food!” he called out, but didn’t get a reply. 

He set the bag from the store on the kitchen counter, moving toward the back of the apartment in search of his friend. It was easy to tell where Hide was, since his scent was strongest going near his bedroom. 

Before opening the door Kaneki knocked, not wanting to invade Hide’s personal space, especially during this time.

Kaneki had made sure to educate himself before he came, refreshing his memory on how heat affected omegas, and he knew that wanting to have sex 24/7 probably wasn’t the best feeling in the world. He also didn’t know if Hide was going to be moody, so to avoid any mishaps he would be as considerate as he could.

He heard shuffling and a few moans of pain come from behind the door, until he heard the small ‘come in’ as well. He opened the door slowly, peeking his head through first to peer inside the room. He noticed the neat pile of blankets and other items in the corner, with the small form of Hide’s body cuddled up in the center.

He frowned, still trying not to let his own hormones affect him. He came inside fully, closing the bedroom door behind him as well. Hide looked up from his place on the blanket, and gently patted on the spot next to him as if to say ‘sit down with me’.

Kaneki felt himself flush as he noticed what Hide was wearing, though it wasn’t too inappropriate the smell had made his mind wonder alongside the clothing. The blonde was wearing a simple loose tank top with a pair of shorts on that reached his mid thigh. Kaneki’s legs felt like jelly as he made his way to Hides area, sitting down on the cozy covers next to his friend. He sat in a kneeling position so they were about the same height.

“Hey,” he said in a soft voice, not wanting to upset the other if he was being too loud.

He got nothing but a small wave in response, which made Kaneki slightly sad. 

Had he done something wrong already?

Kaneki hoped his scent wasn’t giving away his thoughts, so he decided to begin their conversation this time.

“I got you a sandwich and milk, it's on the counter whenever you want it.” he said happily.

“Strawberry milk?” Hide replied quietly, moving to rest his head in Kanki’s lap like he had done many times before. Kaneki noded, running a hand through the soft golden spun locks of hair his friend had.

“I know you like strawberry milk the most, and I made sure to have ranch instead of mayonnaise on your sandwich, I know how much you hate that stuff.” he said, before Hide let out a low cry of pain, following with his reply in a broken voice.

“You know me so well, that's why I know I can always count on you.”

Kaneki let out a slight laugh, motioning to the mini nest Hide had made. “I like this,” he then took his hoodie off, shifting Hide enough to make the omega sit up properly, before handing it to him.

“Here,” he said. “You can have it. Add it to the stuff that I ‘magically’ lost here.”

Hide hippily took the hoodie, holding it to his chest before placing it out the way he wanted on top of his many fluffy pillows. “Thank you.. It means a lot.”

Kaneki smiled, not before noticing the small wet stain that seeped through the side of Hide’s shorts. It was relatively small, but Kaneki noticed from staring too hard.

“Is that.. What I think it is?” he questioned, trying to sound more concerned than embarrassed.

Hide pushed his face into his hands, clearly embarrassed. “Im sorry, I don't want to hurt myself if I do anything wrong. I don't like this at all. It's making me want to act on my feelings.”

“Then act on them.” the alpha blurted, surprising himself from the boldness. He wondered what Hide was feelin, and wondered what he meant by everything. He understood that the omega was most definitely in the midst of his heat now, and that his hormones were probably raging for some type of release. Instead of letting his inner alpha make decisions for him, he decided to ask Hide if he had used other methods to ease his body.

“Have you.. Um.. tried to use any toys to make yourself feel better.. You know..” he rambled quietly, but loud enough for Hide to hear him.

“No,” was the small response, the omegas face becoming quite pink as they made eye contact. “I want somebody to help me.. But I want someone specific. But I don't want what I'm going through to ruin our friendship.” he said slowly, as if he was afraid of saying something wrong.

“Hide.. Is there anything I can do to help you? Tell me what you need, a-and I will try to give it to you.” the ravenette said slowly, trying to force an answer out of the omega.

“Well since we’re being bold,” was the response, Hide’s voice sweet like a new day. “If I told you I liked you during this time.. It could ruin our friendship. I planned on saying something later than now, but since your here I might as well get it over with. I don’t want this to get awkward, just because Im going through a tough time right now,” he said, turning his head to face away from Kaneki as if he was embarrassed that he had to tell Kaneki all of these things.

With the confession giving Kaneki the boost of confidence he needed, the ravenette used a hand to grip onto Hide’s thigh, the other forcing the blonde to look him in the face.

“If it makes you feel better, I like you too. And I wasn't planning to confess to you right now either,” he said with a smile on his features. “If you want me to be the one to help you in this situation, I will. No need to be embarrassed.”

“No need to be embarrassed?” 

“No, because know how you feel right now.”

As if on cue, Hide put himself in a lying position, bringing Knaeki down with him. Kaneki didn't complain, but instead embraced the warm feeling, all of his insecurities washing away.

Kaneki cupped Hide’s face with his hands, pushing the sweaty blonde locks out of the omegas face.

This was really happening.

“I love you, Kaneki.” he said, his voice velvety yet filled with genuine love.

“I love you too, I promise to make everything right.” 

“Okay, I trust you.”

Kaneki started by leaning his head down and embracing Hide in a soft and passionate kiss. He made sure not to be too rough, yet deep enough to show dominance over his friend - now lover. He inhaled at Hide’s scent, moving to the sensitive parts of the others neck and sucking gently at the skin. Hide was under complete bliss, letting out short breaths of air and even opening his legs a bit further open. Kaneki sat up and took the tank top off of Hide himself, wanting to show that he was the one in control. After that he resumed to scent Hides skin and resumed their kissing session, moving his unoccupied hand and slowly gliding them in Hide’s shorts.

Hide gasped at the sudden touch, grasping at Kaneki’s shoulder for comfort. Kaneki’s hand made it to Hide’s own hardened member, his hand also becoming coated with slick from the omegas arousal and readiness to breed. With Hide’s help Kaneki managed to slip off the omegas shorts, revealing he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Kaneki removed his hand and lifted his head, deciding to lick the substance off of his fingers. It was sweet, like a mixture of honey and cinnamon.

He looked to Hide once again, sharing a beautiful gaze and noticing the milky substance coming from the others chest. Hide looked embarrassed as he also noticed it, but Kaneki had expected something like this to happen. He had remembered that when omegas were in heat, sometimes they showed signs of pregnancy, lactation being one of them. Kaneki didn’t hesitate to dip his head down to Hides chest, sucking on the omegas nipples and happily drinking the milk that went into his mouth. 

Just like Hide’s slick, the milk from his breasts were also very sweet to taste.

Hide was letting out loud mewls of satisfaction, the area between his legs becoming wet once again under Kaneki’s efforts. Once Kaneki was finished he wiped his mouth and chin free of any breast milk or slick that he might have missed. Hide had gently nudged him on the arm, letting out pouty noises that were actually cute to hear.

“You taste good,” Kaneki decided to say encouragingly. “I also never noticed how curvy you were until now.”

“Stop saying such embarrassing things, a-and take your clothes off too, I don't want to be the only one naked.” the light haired omega replied, tugging at Kaneki’s shirt in the process. Kaneki’s eyes widened at Hide’s readiness and anticipation to see his body, but did what he was told nonetheless. He started with his shirt, slowly lifting it up and off his head. He was embarrassed slightly about not being as muscular as any other person, but stopped thinking that way when Hide suddenly spoke up.

“I’m actually relieved that you're not hiding a six pack under there or something, because you wont be so heavy if you put all your weight on me.” he let out happily, giving one of those god-like smiles that Kaneki loved to see. Feeling encouraged, Kaneki gave Hide a quick kiss before taking off the rest of his clothes, leaving them both naked.

Kaneki’s cock stood up proudly, and Hide let out a little gasp before his eyes widened as well. Kaneki looked confused, wondering if he did something wrong. But before he could ask or let his insecurities chew him up, Hide spoke up.

“Why is it so big!? It's not going to fit!” he squealed out, pointing at Kaneki’s junk as if it was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Kaneki felt the color in his face change before he spoke up as well.

“I-It’s not that big, you're just being weird!”

“No im not, look at me compared to you. I'm going to die!”

Kaneki felt bold and decided to hush Hide up with a sweet kiss. He wouldn't let himself be intimidated this time, he promised to make this right. He was going to keep his promise.

“I don’t think im as big as you claim.. But I promised to make it feel better right? I’m going to keep my promise to help you, because I love you.” he said while leaning over Hide’s smaller frame, their hips positioned together perfectly. 

Hide smiled, pressing Kaneki’s forehead to his own. “Okay,” he said. “I love you too”

Kaneki moved his hands to both sides of Hide’s head, kissing him softly and smoothly before slowly inching his aching member inside of the omegas tight pucker. Hide let out a loud and exhauperated moan, but Kaneki kept the little omega in place with the kiss, lettin one of his hands rub on the little omegas head in a comforting manner. Hide had quickly adjusted, tightening his legs around Kaneki’s waist in a way to tell his alpha it was okay to move. 

Starting at a slow pace, Kaneki eased himself in and out of the omega, Hide letting out fruity moans as their kiss broke. The omega was getting louder, and as a result Kaneki picked up his pace. As Hide was in his own midst of pleasure, letting out cries of the alphas name, Kaneki moved his face to Hide’s inner neck glands and began to heavily scent the area. 

Hide’s cries got louder as Kaneki’s knot began to swell rapidly, and Kaneki prepared himself for the upcoming moment. A gasp got caught in Hide’s throat as Kaneki quickly forced his knot inside the little omega, the blondes legs beginning to shake lighty. Kaneki could feel Hide’s nails claw into his back, but he ignored the pain and quickly bit down on the place he was scenting, drawing a small amount of blood as he did so. 

Hide noticed that Kaneki was in his own euphoric orgasm, and with the size of the alphas knot they might be there for at least 30 minutes or more. Forcing himself to move, the omega used a shakey head to pat the lower back of his new mate, shivering when the alpha retreated his mouth from his neck. Kaneki sucked on the area, before going back to kiss his omega sweetly. He gently and carefully put them in a more comfortable position, them laying their sides and facing each other now.

Kaneki kissed the face of his new mate, wiping the small tears that dripped down the omegas cheeks. The omega was lulled to sleep with his lover cooing sweet words to him, the alpha still rubbing his back and scenting him promptly as he drifted to a light slumber

“You did so good my love.”

“I’m happy you chose me to be here with you and nobody else.”

“Your so beautiful.”

“I love you.”

# # # # 

(3:46 a.m) K. Ken: Surprisingly it worked

(3:48 a.m) T. Kirishima: Go to hell, when will you be back to tell me the juicy details?

(3:49 a.m) K. Ken: Probably in a few days because my MATE still needs me right now, so suck on that

(3:50 a.m) T. Kirishima: Whatever dude, just know that when the baby is on the way I call being the Auntie

(3:53 a.m) K. Ken: I hate u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this while listening to Backstreet Boys on blast? Yes I did. Did I write this with a straight face? Hell no. This was very interesting to write, and I found myself liking the whole Omegaverse AU thing to the point it gave me an idea for more stories? I just really like the concept of Kaneki being the best alpha ever or even a preggy Hide with Touka and Yoriko being the supportive aunties :,D But I really hope everyone enjoyed this small story!
> 
> Leave me your thoughts in the comments (I love the feedback) or a Kudos if your feeling extra nice :) Until tomorrows post folks, see ya.


	4. iv. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki would be a liar if he denied that he got jealous whenever others would talk to his boyfriend. Before a dinner date, Kaneki voices his thoughts, and decides to let Hide know who he truly belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide is such a cutie and I love him so much (;3;)

“So,” Hide said spinning in a small circle, clearly wanting to show off. “How do I look?”

Kaneki sat on the bed, his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the clothing. They were going on a date, one where Kaneki would finally give his lover the promise ring he had bought with four saved checks. Having always been a simple man, Kaneki wore his favorite black pants with a white button up shirt, putting on the navy blue sweater Hide had said made him look handsome over the button up. 

But Hide on the other hand always had to be extra when he dressed, especially on occasions like these. Now Kaneki wouldn't call himself controlling as he allowed Hide to wear whatever his big heart desired, but this time he felt the need to say his opinion on this.

He wouldn't allow Hide to wear this, not outside in public at least.

Hide was wearing a silky white button up short, the top four buttons were undone to reveal the black mesh shirt underneath. He had on a pair of nice black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and hips almost god-like, showing off curves that Kaneki never even realized were there.

They also made Hides butt have an outline of the shape, making him look extremely thick and more feminine than usual.

Kaneki had always known that he would have competition from men and women alike in regards to his boyfriend, considering Hide was gorgeous with the personality of a saint. He had gotten into a few verbal altercations as well, when people had been bold enough to flirt with Hide in front of his face!

It wasn't as if Hide would engage however, the blonde couldnt magically stop others from wanting to talk to him. He had always friendzoned these other people, but trying to be as polite as he could as well. Hide had even tried apologizing for not being able to do more, which Kaneki had always forgiven him.

After all these people can try to talk to his boyfriend as much as they wanted, but Kaneki was the one that had Hides love and affection all to himself. Though this was true, Kaneki could never help the jealousy that filled his heart at the worst times.

So now Kaneki had to make an attempt to tell Hide how he felt, without sounding obsessive at all.

“You look really nice as usual but,” he said, pausing in attempt to find the right words to finish his sentence. Though they never came, causing the blonde to butt into Kaneki’s thoughts.

“But? What's wrong with it,” he said, moving to sit next to Kaneki on the bed. He sat awfully close to the ravenette, crossing his legs and giving his bottom lip a lick.

Damn him, because now Kaneki’s thoughts were else were on Hide’s body and not just the surface.

Kaneki moved his head back a bit, heat filling his pale features and his voice having a bit of a crack as he spoke again.

“W-Well it's not anything bad per se, just the pants..” he decided to say instead.

Hide looked down at himself, uncrossing his legs in the process. “My pants?” he muttered quietly. “What about them? Do I look fat or something?” 

“No no! Not at all, you look really good right now,” Kaneki stammered, placing his hands on top of Hide’s as they looked at eachother. “It’s just..”

“Just what? Hurry up and just spit it out!”

“The thing is uh.. You look too good, if you know what I mean.” Kaneki said slowly, trying his hardest to make Hide realise that what he was saying wasn't intended to be an insult at all. He didn't want to have to explain his embarrassing insecurities to the other man, it was just all too much.

“No, I don't know what you mean. So please inform me, your making it seem like a secret. If your think im fat just say it!”

Kaneki decided to say his thoughts then and there. He couldnt and wouldnt have Hide thinking he was fat. He loved his plump and healthy lover, and wouldn't change anything about the thick thighs he absolutely adored.

“No! I just don't want other people to look at you okay? The pants make you look good, but I know they're going to attract attention from other people,” he said sternly, even moving his hand to grasp onto Hide’s thigh. “I’m jealous okay, I admit it. I get so mad, but I don’t want to seem obsessive or controlling so I wasn't going to say anything. Thats what's wrong with the pants!”

Kaneki stopped there, a stern expression on his face. Hide looked genuinely shocked, but that look turned into a sneaky smile that Kaneki didn't like at all.

“You think the pants make me look good hm?” the blonde said cheekily, moving closer to Kaneki almost to the point where he was in the raveonettes lap.

“I do.” Kaneki said boldly, wanting to come to an understanding. But the way Hide was reacting, they might be late to their dinner reservation.

Hide eased himself in Kaneki’s lap, getting arms wrapped around him when he did so. His smile was no longer devious, but gentle with understanding. Kaneki let his face fall as well, no longer looking stern but clearly embarrassed. The raven had indeed wrapped his long slender arms around Hide rather tightly, as if he was scared of letting his lover go. 

“I didn't know you felt that way,” Hide cooed, gently stroking the top of Kanki’s head. “Next time tell me or something.. I would never think your obsessive or controlling for having opinions on what I wear outside. I know that I'm really sociable, and I attract a lot of attention because of it.. I appreciate you dealing with me.” he said slowly, sounding genuine with every word.

“I would never stop you from making friends Hide, I just get a bit..”

“Needy?”

“Kinda yeah..” Kaneki said, finding the encouragement to pull Hide into a kiss.

They kissed passionately, Kaneki pulling Hide farther enough into his lap so that the blonde was straddling him. They spoke in between the kiss, saying sweet words and what they were going to do next.

“I'm so happy Im the one that has your heart.” Kaneki began.

“I'm happy you deal with my shit, your so perfect.”

“Maybe we can leave out a bit later. We can still make the reservation if we’re quick?”

“Mhm, definitely.”

Their kiss got deeper, tongues and lips being sucked on for pleasure. They were both hard by now, Hide’s bulge perfectly in view from the tightness of his jeans. Kaneki took it upon himself to rub it gently through the fabric, even moving to unbutton Hide’s jeans with success. They were moaning into each others mouths now, the bedroom being filled with small noises like a song.

Hide started to tug at Kaneki’s sweater, being unsuccessful with taking off any of his lovers clothing as he was flipped by Kaneki himself, laying flat on his back as with his legs spread slightly. Kaneki slipped off Hide’s jeans, having a slightly hard time as it felt if the fabric didn't want to leave his body. Kaneki got very good views of his lovers thick and muscular thighs, seeing the curvy hip bones he adored.

Hide gasped as Kaneki suddenly dipped his head downwards, kissing and sucking on his inner thighs. He couldn't help his hands move to Kaneki’s hair when the raven moved his attention to the throbbing cock in his boxers. 

Kaneki pushed the boxers low enough to reveal his prize, using one of his free hands to hold hold one of Hide’s trembling hands, before slowly licking the entire shaft in one quick motion. He did that three times before Hide was a successful writhing mess underneath him. Kaneki liked it, it reminded him how he was the only person to ever make the blonde feel this way.

It was restoring his confidence, even if it was something as simple as being able to see his lovers body, and knowing he was the only one that would ever see it.

Hide was grasping the coal locks in his free hand now, his other hand holding Kaneki’s in a death grip. Kaneki was using his mouth to take all of Hide’s body in his mouth as he could, sucking more of Hide’s inner thighs now, only using his thumb to stroke the slit at the top of his lovers member.

With a loud shriek, Hide came. Kaneki moved his head upwards to look at the time. He realized that through his love making they had lost track of time in regards to not being late to their dinner reservation. He then looked to Hide, who was breathing heavily as he laid back.

“Hnng, I-I think we’re gonna be late for dinner Kaneki.” the blonde said through ragged breaths from his orgasm. Kaneki smiled as he stood and quickly went to the restroom and came back to Hide’s side immediately with tissues now in his hands. He cleaned the cum from his hand and from Hide’s body, ignoring the tightness in his own jeans though it eventually went away.

“We could make it, we just have to hurry up.” he said sweetly. He wasn’t even upset that he didn’t get to reach his own orgasm, happy that he and Hide came to a rather great conclusion of Kaneki’s issues. He was also happy that Hide enjoyed himself, which was all he could ever ask for.

“But we didnt get to finish-” 

“It’s fine,” Kaneki cut Hide off. He began helping the blonde up off the bed as he continued. “You can make it up to me when we get home from dinner. I really want to eat, plus i’m just happy we talked. Im also glad that I got to see you like that, it was cute. Your cute.”

Hide looked at him for a short while before slowly nodding his head, standing up fully and fixing himself to look presentable again. When he finished he grabbed the hand sanitizer from the dresser, giving both himself and Kaneki a pump of the liquid in their palms. When they were successfully ready to go the blonde smiled at his lover, grabbing Kaneki’s hand out of habit. 

“Ready to go? And if you want me to change pants real quick it's okay, just tell me and I can hurry-”

“Dont worry about it, I like showing you off actually. Plus I’m hungry,and this dinner is a special dinner.”

Hide smiled at Kaneki’s words, laughing a bit.

“Okay. Also I’ll return the favor after dinner, if you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean Hide, now let's go.”

They left after that, happy that they got the chance to talk to each other. In the end Hide loved Kaneki’s promise ring proposal and cried when he received it. When they got home they had many rounds of sex in that night alone afterwards, Kaneki reaching his orgasm twice and Hide reaching a good three. Kaneki didn’t get those jealous feelings for a while after either, even if Hide asked how he felt about everything.

Kaneki couldn’t wait to pull out the wedding ring either, but that would have to wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh smooth Kaenki, very smooth! This story was a fun write, especially written along the lines of my headcanon that Hide is a secret fashionista ^^ I like writing 'Kuro' Kaneki the most too for some reason now, I just really like the 'soft boy in the streets, daddy in the sheets' personality hehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the 4th part of this small multi-chapter fic, and im sad that there are only two more parts left for me to post :( But I do have more works in progress, so hopefully they will be finished soon. If your able please leave some feedback in the comments, or even leave a kudos if your feeling nice :) Until tomorrow's post, bye folks!


	5. v. sweet release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Hide are both having a really shitty day. After talking for a bit Hide has an idea on how to make them both feel better, Kaneki agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS!Kaneki is such a babe I love him so much -^w^- Enjoy!

Kaneki was having a horrible fucking day.

The ghoul walked towards his home with anger radiating from his pores, and he was almost positive that the others walking past him could see steam coming from his ears.

He was livid right now.

It all started in the morning when he got into a small argument with his boyfriend Hideyoshi, or Hide as Kaneki came to call him. The ghoul loved his human mate with extreme passion, believe it or not, even putting his life on the line for the brown eyed fool on many occasions. Though they almost never disagreed on things, there were times when Hide had let his worries get over his head.

Kaneki expected this, considering the fact that humans and ghouls have many differences in general already, especially when it came to emotions.

This was actually only the fourth time they had ever argued in their five year relationship, and this time it was about Kaneki’s bad habit of leaving throughout the middle of the night, not telling the human where he was going and coming back to him covered in massive amounts of blood.

Kaneki knew that the frail blonde got worried, but he thought Hide had more faith in him not to get himself killed or into too much trouble! After all, when has Kaneki almost gotten close enough to death where he couldn’t make it home himself?

Actually, now that he thought about it there was that one time-

But that's not the point! Hide should be able to trust him to come back home safely, even if Kaneki was known to be reckless with his own life.

Sighing, Kaneki thought about the rest of his day. After the small argument with his lover, he made it to work at Anteiku. He enjoyed his job at the small coffee shop and got along well with his co-workers, even Nishio, who was one of the biggest assholes Kaneki had ever met. But today, things were tougher than usual.

He was working alongside Touka Kirishima today again, and she was in a horrible mood.

A worse mood than usual.

This made Kaneki’s job harder, with her complaining throughout the day and saying slick remarks in regard to Kaneki’s coffee making skills. He had to try his hardest not to talk back to her, since he knew that trying to reason with her would only make everything ten times worse than they were. After all, Hide always told him that two angry people don’t make a happy outcome.

So, he decided to keep his petty comments to himself.

Not only did he have to deal with Touka’s negative attitude, he also had a few rude customers today! One of them even daring to be a CCG investigator, which absolutely boiled rage in Kaneki’s core. If the raven wasn't at work he probably would've killed the bastard and got back to his shift like he didn’t do a damn thing, but he couldn't.

You can't kill people in the workplace sadly, because it’s unsanitary.

Then last but not least his younger sister of sorts, Hinami Fueguchi, had spilled a rather hot pot of coffee on him. Not only did this hurt like a bitch but his clothes were absolutely ruined from the incident. Touka even cut her attitude out and took pity on him, giving him another shirt from one of the spare uniforms in the back.

So now, Kaneki Ken was on his way home in a worse mood than he had left with.

Looking at his surroundings the ghoul noticed that he was fairly close to his shared apartment, and his thoughts wandered to Hide.

He hoped that the blonde wasn’t still upset with him because of the stupid reason, but he also knew that his lover had all rights to be upset and worried. After all Hide had always been sensitive when it came to Kaneki’s wellbeing, and the ghoul knew that Hide hated seeing him injured.

But what type of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t get upset at that?

Would he even be the Hide Kaneki fell in love with if he wasn’t caring by nature?

Sighing, Kaneki realized he was home. He quickly opened the door to his apartment, already knowing that Hide himself was home as well, because the blondes scent was fairly new around their home. He closed the door behind him, making eye contact with his brown eyed beauty. Hide was sitting on the couch in a crisscross position with a scowl spread across his features, watching an anime on television. The bonde looked to meet Kaneki’s gaze and nodded his head in greeting.

The human huffed before speaking. “Hey,” he said.

Kaneki set his stuff on the floor near the door before going to make his way to the couch and sit next to Hide. “Hey,” he began. “What are you watching this time?”

The human stopped making eye contact and turned to continue watching the television. “I’m watching the last season of Attack on Titan,” he then turned to face Kaneki once more, looking him up and down. “You look like shit.”

The ghoul scoffed. “I could say the same to you, asshole.”

“Why I gotta be an asshole? You’ve been an asshole to me all week!”

“No I haven't, you've just been whiney.”

Hide didn’t respond but instead turned to face the tv again. Kaneki sighed deeply, not wanting to argue anymore. He wanted to know why Hide was upset this time and hopefully help destress the human, and hopefully Hide would help him as well. He swallowed his pride and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

“Hey! What did you do that for?”

“What’s wrong, I know your upset. Let's help each other out, I don’t want to argue anymore.”

Hide shifted his cross sitting position so that he was still sitting like that, but also facing Kaneki’s direction instead of the television. The blonde sighed and didn't say anything for a good minute.

“I’ll tell you my thoughts if you tell me yours?” the blonde offered, sounding restless in comparison to his usual attitude.

Kaneki nodded his head, and placed his larger hand over the humans in a comforting manner.

“Of course, go ahead i'm all ears.”

After a short minute Hide started talking, explaining his day.

“Okay so first I went to work right after we got into that argument right? Guess what my boss had the nerve to tell me when I get there? Apparently I havent been ‘pulling my weight’ so he’s cutting my pay from 14 dollars an hour to 10 dollars an hour, which really fucking sucks becuase even if its only 4 dollars short I need every dollar I can get. Plus, not pulling my weight? Bullshit! I literally clean cages and help move the animals around, do you know how hard that is?”

Kaneki lost a slight track of Hide’s rant as he thought about the humans job at their local animal shelter. Kaneki always thought Hide would have just done his own private Japanese language lessons with English speakers that wanted to learn the language, after all his beautiful lover had so much potential! He had a masters degree in Linguistics, and could even speak the English language fluently! What was stopping him from teaching others on his own schedule, and being his own boss?

But after hearing Hide’s troubles, Kaneki slowly began to feel himself becoming slightly.. Turned on by the sudden anger that his usually sweet boyfriend would show. Sure it wasn't good that Hide was upset (luckily not at Kaneki this time) but seeing that his human could be aggressive was pretty hot.

But this was the wrong time to be thinking like this Kaneki damn it!

“Kaneki? Are you even listening to me?” was the angry demand that pulled Kaneki out of his sudden lust filled thoughts. 

“Hm? Sorry, I just thought about something. But I'm listening, I swear.” Kaneki decided to say instead of his real thoughts.

“Stuff like what?”

“How we could hopefully feel better together instead of continuing to be mad. I’m just not sure how we can do this.”

They had a mini stare down before Hide broke it, sharing a look with Kaneki that made the ghoul shift in his spot on the couch.

“..Is your idea to.. Help each other ‘exercise’..?”

Kaneki balked at the way Hide put emphasis on the word ‘exercise’, and it was at that point that he knew himself and Hide were thinking about the same thing. But he wanted a bit of confirmation first.

“By exercise,” he started. “Do you mean-”

“Sex? Rough sex? Hell yeah.”

Kaneki, already feeling some type of way, didn’t hesitate to take Hide’s invitation with quickness. After all, Hide was horny and angry, and so was he. Why not just have some sweet release?

Quickly, the larger dark haired male moved his body so he was hovering over the human, placing his face in the crook of Hide’s neck. He licked the surface of the skin, nibbling on it a bit rougher than any usual sexual encounter they've had. Kaneki’s voice was low and lust filled as he spoke next.

“You sure about this?”

“I'm sure, Kaneki.”

“I don't want to end up hurting you.. Or doing something wrong. Give me some fucking coverage yeah?”

Hide jolted as a particularly sharp bite near the back of his neck caused the satisfactory and painful release he was looking for. He let out a deep breath, his voice becoming only small enough so that Kaneki could hear him.

“Safe word is ‘pineapple’.”

And with that, the ghoul swept the human off of the couch, their bedroom was their next destination.

“Bedroom, now.”

Hide didn’t argue.

# # # # # 

Hide fell on the bed with a light bounce, not only seconds later the broad body of his lover straddled him from above. The blonde caressed his fingers through coal colored locks as he felt his body being ravished from above. Naturally his body jolted from the rough kisses and nips his body received, but it felt nice. Both men were getting harder by the second, getting turned on from each others bodies with ease. Kaneki was also more vocal, which gave Hide a sense of security in a way.

“You wanna hear about my day? Well let me fucking tell you Hide,” the ghouls voice filled Hide with excitement. It was low and still quiet enough for only Hide to hear, but it held such strong power and aggression.

It turned Hide on even though it shouldn't have.

“I got fucking coffee spilled on me. Then I had some customers..that almost had a worse attitude than you.”

Hide tried his hardest not to let moans take over his words, and managed to say only a few of them before collapsing under Kaneki’s erotic spell. He could feel the large hands travelling to his pants button and undoing them, also making rubs to his stomach.

“A-Attitude? I never give you attitude.”

“Fucking liar.” was Kaneki’s response, before suddenly standing up. Hide took this as a chance to sit up on the bed, before suddenly being pulled up as well. Kaneki then forced Hide to turn the opposite way, then forcing the upper half of Hide’s body to lay on the bed. Hide knew what was happening next and moved his face to lay comfortably on the bed. He even spread his legs a bit, hoping to invite Kaneki to do what he wanted.

Kaneki had quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants hug loosely at his hips, before moving to work on Hide. He pulled his lovers pants and underwear down, making them pool at Hide’s tanned ankles for a bit before he kicked them off somewhere. Kaneki then bent over himself, stroking himself with one hand and using the other to put three of his fingers into Hide’s mouth. 

In return the human sucked on them, lathering the three digits in his own saliva. Hide’s body was shaking and trembling now, especially when he felt Kaneki’s other hand grip onto his left asscheek, probably going to make a hand shaped mark on the sensitive skin. Kaneki then removed his fingers from Hide’s mouth, a moan escaping his lips.

He began stroking himself again, using the hand with saliva on it.

“I’ve always liked your ass the best, its so soft and jiggly, and it has a nice shape. That's why I love when you where those skinny jeans I got you. I also like how it feels against my hand,” he then smacked the delicate cheeks, earning both a jolt and vocal yelp from Hide. “See?”

After Kaneki prepped himself to his own perfection, he lined both his body up with Hide’s. He was leaning over the blonde, his face in the crook of his neck again. He then used one hand to let a loose yet firm grip on Hide’s throat. His mouth latched onto the back of Hide’s neck as he slowly slid himself inside of the humans warm and wet entrance.

He bit down rougher and rougher, most likely leaving a bite mark in his glory. Hide was letting out throaty moans and mini screams at his treatment, his mouth hanging open in ecstasy.

The ghoul let out a steady rhythm, until eventually he was moving at a faster rhythm than before. He moved his hand from Hide’s throat and replaced it in his hair, gently tugging at the shoulder length locks of gold. He also used his other hand to jerk off the human, wanting him to feel good too.

Hide knew that Kaneki came when the grip in his hair tightened to an extreme, and the familiar warmth that pooled at his insides. Afterwards he felt his own cock shudder with release as well.

Kaneki laid on top of Hide trying to recover from his orgasm for a good five minutes, before removing himself from the wet cavern he plunged himself into. He had tucked his slowly softening member back into his underwear and pulled them up. He would have fixed his pants as well, but he had to catch Hide from slipping off of the bed.

He was still recovering from his own orgasm.

Kaneki moved the heavy breathing blonde on their bed completely, laying him in a comfortable position on his side. He then moved next to him, stroking his hair gently and whispering sweet words in his ears.

“You okay?”

“Mhm, m’body hurts now.”

He placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

“Im sorry baby, you want some water?”

“Yes please.”

Kaneki kissed the human again, moving to go get the things needed to restore Hide back in proper shape. He was happy that they both had gotten pleasure from their time and was relieved that he didn't hurt Hide too badly.

He was definitely going to make it up to his lover, thankful that the brown eyed beauty helped his day turn around for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, we made it to chapter 5! I'd like to say that I personally believe that this is one of the best ones I've written, along with my English writing skills. Without a beta reader it's very difficult to feel confident of posting my stories to share here, but these came out surprisingly well and I'm very proud of myself for it! But also sadly, this is the last chapter with steamy smut, because tomorrow it's more about the aftercare that they provide for each other after making love :') Also I can totally see Hide working in a animal shelter??? He's just so soft hehe
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until tomorrow's final post everyone! Please feel free to leave comments down below telling me your thoughts about this, until tomorrow folks :)


	6. vi. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of pleasures, Hide doesn't feel too well. Kaneki decides to take care of him, even if that proved slightly difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this work :(! I really enjoyed writing this, especially since this is OS!Kaneki here and he's really fun to write. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this fluffy chapter. Also happy Valentines day officially (in the U.S.)!

Kaneki watched Hide’s chest rise and fall as he slept, slowly moving his fingers to become entangled into a mess of thick blonde hair. The ghoul eyed his lover like a child seeing candy, and continued stroking the blonde locs, making sure not to move or make noise as he tried not to wake the sleeping human.

The dark haired of the two had been the first to wake up after a long night of pleasures and exotic acts, loving and caressing each others bodies as if they were both made of glass in the heat of the moment. As a ghoul, Kaneki had tried his hardest to be as gentle as possible with his human lover, but no matter how hard he tried he always managed to exhaust his lover to the max, sometimes leaving visual marks that would fade away after a few days.

Kaneki loved Hide, no doubt about it. They had met high school, Kaneki not trusting any of the human children, but wanting his education and going to school to get it. Hideyoshi Nagachika seemed not to be having Kaneki’s antisocial behavior and began talking to him as soon as he saw the black haired boy reading a book alone.

Kaneki hated Hide when they first met, wondering why on earth a piece of meat kept bothering him, unlike the other children who ignored Kaneki. But, after a while the ghoul knew that this human wouldn't stop trying to engage with him, and decided to give the chatty blonde a chance.

If Hide would break Kaneki’s trust in any way, he would kill him and get over with it.

Kaneki ended up not having to kill the blonde obviously, since they were laying naked in the same bed now.

Kaneki eventually had to reveal himself to Hide when the human was attacked by another ghoul, but unlike leaving like Kaneki thought, Hide had stayed and helped Kaneki in all forms of support. All in all the ghoul never regretted their relationship, wishing he could do better.

This was one of those times, where Kaneki would attempt to help Hide after a problem he caused.

Kaneki fell out of his thoughts when Hide himself stirred awake, accidentally mushing Kaneki in the face with his palm. Brown eyes met silver, and a smile quickly made it to Hide’s features as he grasped onto Kaneki’s free hand with his own, holding onto it lightly.

“Good morning sunshine.” said the human, his voice cracking from just waking up. Kaneki let a rare smile reach his features as well, moving to set himself upwards.

“I'm not sunshine,” he said before placing a small kiss to Hides forehead. “Your sunshine, and i'm just the moon.”

“The best moon in the galaxy, get it right.”

“Mhm, whatever.” 

Kaneki watched as Hide attempted to lift himself up and sit upwards like Kaneki did, but let out a small cry of pain as he did so, gripping onto the covers and falling back down on the bed. The ghoul immediately began rubbing the blondes back as he sat up straighter, pulling the covers over Hide’s naked body to comfort him.

“You okay?”

“Mhm,” was the meek reply. “Wouldn't be the first time you've blown my back out when you've visited.”

“Sadly your not lying,” the ghoul cooed, stroking Hide’s side gently in a way to help ease the pain. “But I will make it up to you, just like I always do, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Kaneki then leaned down and placed a kiss on his lovers lips, it being a passionate and adoring kiss that left them both with smiles when he pulled away. Kaneki got up, quickly finding his boxers and putting them on, as well as a plain black shirt to start the day.

“I'm going to make you something to eat okay? Then I’ll scrub your back in the bath. We can cuddle and watch that crime documentary you recorded on the TV yesterday alright? Just lay down and wait.” he said sweetly to his lover, but enough firmness in his tone to make sure Hide wouldnt in fact try and move on his own. 

He saw Hide nod his head and smile at him, and the ghoul took it as his cue to get going. Kaneki went straight to the kitchen, washing his hands before going into the fridge and taking out the items needed for Hide’s breakfast. Kaneki, though being with a human as a lover, had always been a bit bad at cooking.

Which was why Hide was only getting an omelette, rice, and tea for breakfast. 

Nothing too hard, just doing what Kaneki had seen the other do plenty of times before.

Gathering his supplies out of the fridge, Kaneki got to cooking

# # # # #

It took Kaneki 25 minutes to make breakfast all together. 

He had made a traditional Tamagoyaki omelette, with steamed white rice and a black tea called ‘English Breakfast’ as the drink. Kaneki had not made coffee surprisingly, wanting to wait until Hide was taken care of before he made his own hot beverage.

He had taken the plate of food and tea back to the bedroom, setting it on the nightstand next to Hide, who had gotten on his phone and was scrolling through it while grinning. The blonde had put his phone down when Kaneki sat on the bed, using the ghouls legs to help him sit up. Kaneki protested, but helped Hide lay against the headboard in a good position that wasn't hurting his back too badly.

“I told you to keep laying down, not get up when I bring back food.”

“But you came back silly,” the human then picked up the plate, smiling when he saw the food of choice. “Were you planning on feeding me in bed too or something? It looks good by the way.”

“I actually was, for your information. And I'm glad you find my food appetizing.”

“At least it's not burnt this time.” the blonde giggled, before using his fork to start eating the rice.

“Shut up, that was one fucking time and you still hold it against me.”

“You ruined my birthday dinner, I will never forgive you for that!”

“I took you out to eat at that weird sea food place after as an apology, give me a damn break!”

Hide let out a rather loud laugh at Kaneki’s argument, laying his head on Kaneki's shoulder as the laughter died down. He then quickly ate his omelete, before starting in on his hot beverage.

“Mmm,” he said after taking a few sips. “Is this the English Breakfast one that I ordered from Amazon?”

Kaneki snorted and kissed Hide’s temple before replying, “Yeah, I knew you liked that one. After all you used my card to order it-”

“Shhh! You let me use it so stop blaming me!”

It was Kaneki’s turn to laugh now, moving the plate and cup from Hide’s lap and setting them on the nightstand.

“Yeah well, you spent over fifty dollars on imported goods and new clothes. I can’t wait to see how you spend the next money I give you.”

Kaneki then moved himself off the bed, Hide resting his head again back on the headboard with the ghouls shoulder not being there anymore. The human watched as Kaneki went to the bathroom, and listened to the running water that filled his ears. 

The blonde decided to meet Kaneki half way, defying his boyfriend and moving his aching body off of the bed to stand. He caught a glimpse of his naked form in the room mirror, noticing small red marks littering his shoulders and thighs. He flushed, before going into the bathroom with Kaneki.

Kaneki looked up, pausing from putting in the soap to add bubbles to the bath and rushing to Hide’s side. 

“You don’t listen, I told you I would help you.” he muttered, helping Hide to sit on top of the closed toilet seat. When the blonde was settled Kaneki looked over the humans frail form, noticing the marks he had left behind. 

“Im sorry,” he said, before kissing Hide on the cheeks and fixing the bath water to perfection and adding bubbles to the bath again.

“Its okay, it felt good so I will forgive you.” was the blondes response, his voice fruity, making Kaneki feel truly forgiven.

“C’mon, bath time” Kaneki said, picking up his lover in a bridal fashion and setting him in the tub. Hide burst out into a fit of giggles, his face turning pink as he settled in the warm bubbly bath that had been drawn for him.

“Thanks Superman, even though I could've done it myself.” he said, blowing some of his bubbles from the bath at Kaneki’s face. The ravenette blushed lighty, before picking up the wash cloth and dipping it in water.

“Shut it, relax so I can wash your back.” he decided to say.

Hide didn't protest, and Kaneki began to gently rub circles on the humans delicate skin, paying close attention to the marks and treating them the most kindly.

This lasted for a while, both sitting in silence until it was time to leave the bath water, as it was going cold.

# # # # #

The couple sat on the bed together, Hide laying in Kaneki’s arms. 

They had gotten out of the bath a bit ago, Kaneki helping Hide get dressed after and putting some sweats and a shirt on the human. As promised, Kaneki had turned on the crime documentary he had promised to turn on for them to watch. They were half way through the documentary, before Hide spoke.

“Kaneki,” he said, his voice soft and gentle. “Thanks for taking care of me this morning when you didn't have to.”

Kaneki looked down, looking Hide in the eyes. He couldn't understand why Hide would thank him for showing his affection.

“Of course I had too,” he decided to say, booping Hide on the nose with his finger and kissing his temple after. “Don’t ever feel the need to thank me for taking care of you. I'm your boyfriend, and i'm going to show you how much I love and appreciate you whenever I want. Understood?”

Hide simply smiled, his eyes crinkling.

“I love you, Kaneki.”

“I love you too Hide, never forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes the last chapter for this small story, and I'm hoping everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I had to beta everything myself, so I apologize if there were any mistakes in any of the works :( I have two stories that were supposed to me posted here that will be published when they are finished, as well as another multi chapter story I have in mind to create and some more one-shots so watch out for those :DD 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story until the end dear reader, until next time!


End file.
